Operation of a Facility for Mass Spectrometry available to the biomedical community is to be continued and expanded. The capabilities are as follows: high resolution mass spectrometry (unit resolution) with on-line computer recording and processing of the data. Service and collaboration is provided to a large number of individual scientists locally and nationwide who have a structural problem concerning a biologically important compound. With the acquisition of a new high resolution mass spectrometer capable of operating in the field desorption (FD) mode, it will be possible to obtain spectra on non-volatile materials and thus significantly extend the utility of the Facility. Core research will be concerned with the developing of data processing techniques for FD data in the high resolution mode and for the incorporation of a fission fragment ion source into a magnetic deflection mass spectrometer.